Learning to love
by MadnessWeasley
Summary: 'Y es que todo cambiaba cuando se trataba de McKinnon. Nunca supo ni cómo ni por qué, pero de repente, se dio cuenta de que su risa, que siempre resonaba en el Gran Comedor limpia y sincera, podía relajarle más que cualquier sedante. Y de que cuando reía así, sus ojos se achinaban tanto que estaba seguro de que casi no podía ni ver. Y aquello le parecía extrañamente adorable'


**¡Muy buenas! Aquí os dejo un Sirius/Marlene que me lleva rondando unos días por la cabeza. Espero que os guste… Hay continuación pero puede que sólo lo deje en un oneshot.**

* * *

Se apoyó contra la pared y volvió a observarla mientras daba la última calada a su cigarrillo. Nunca le había visto bailar así, no de esa forma. Aquella noche vestía con ropa muggle. Llevaba una camiseta ajustada y una falda negra de cintura alta, que caía con gracia hasta la mitad de sus muslos y realzaba su curvilínea figura. El contoneo de sus caderas mientras bailaba mezclado con los Rolling sonando de fondo estaba empezando a marearle.

Cogió una copa que había justo al lado suya, en una de las mesas de la Sala Común y se la bebió de un trago, en un vano intento de sacársela de la cabeza de una vez.

Se preguntó cómo pudo haber acabado así. Ella no bebía nunca, y además, no la había visto en muchas fiestas. Para eso era casi tan aburrida como Lily. Pero aquella noche, por alguna extraña razón y para sorpresa del Merodeador, Marlene había decidido emborracharse y pasarlo en grande. Y Sirius, no le había quitado el ojo de encima ni un segundo. Sobre todo desde que se dio cuenta de que los ojos del gilipollas de Diggory habían recorrido sus piernas repetidas veces a lo largo de la noche y en ese momento estaba muy cerca de ella. Demasiado cerca.

Ni siquiera recordaba cuándo había comenzado todo aquello. Eso de no poder quitarle la vista de encima y de tener controladas todas sus clases y sus horas libres. Saber cuál era su hora favorita para ir a la biblioteca, y hasta el sitio en el que se escondía cuando quería estar sola. Iba detrás de ella siguiéndole el rastro y olisqueándole el culo todo el tiempo cual perro, incluso inconscientemente.

Sacudió la cabeza.

Aquello era de locos. Y a veces, justo antes de meterse en la cama, cuando se preguntaba si estaría ya dormida o si seguiría en la Sala Común entre esas montañas de deberes que, a diferencia de él, ella sí empezaba (y acababa) , algo dentro de su cabeza le afirmaba que de verdad se estaba volviendo loco, y que pronto terminaría cagando margaritas. Sirius Black se estaba amariconando.

Tenía detrás, prácticamente a su servicio, a la chica más guapa del curso y seguramente de todo el colegio. Una de las chicas más guapas y sexys que había visto en sus diecisiete años de vida. Además, con sólo chasquear los dedos, tendría a su lado a la chica que quisiera. Rubia, morena, castaña o pelirroja. El mayor de los Black podía conquistar a cualquiera, y la mayoría de las veces, ni era necesario, ya que sólo bastaba un amago de sonrisa para que las chicas cayeran rendidas a sus pies.

Pero todo cambiaba con McKinnon.

La castaña de ojos cristalinos le evitaba siempre que podía. No le soportaba, y se lo había dejado claro en varias ocasiones. En medio de la Sala común a pleno grito, en clase de pociones susurrando con los ojos entrecerrados, en el pasillo subiendo a Transformaciones poniendo los ojos en blanco y hasta una vez en enfermería apuntándole con la varita. La simpatía que mostraba hacia todo el mundo y la alegría característica por estar siempre presente en su rostro desaparecía cuando Sirius estaba cerca. _''Piérdete,Black'' _Solía decirle con expresión seria. A lo que él respondía _''Las damas primero, McKinnon''_, cediéndole el paso con sonrisa burlona.

¿Por qué ella? Se preguntó una vez mientras desabrochaba el sujetador de Michelle Stephens. No era el tipo de chica que solía acostumbrar. Era más bajita que el resto y nunca la había visto excesivamente maquillada. Era malhablada y poco delicada cuando algo le sacaba de sus casillas. Sus piernas no eran largas y su cuerpo ni se acercaba un poco al monumental de Stephens o al de Hudson. Nunca supo ni cómo ni por qué, pero de repente, se dio cuenta de que su risa, que siempre resonaba en el Gran Comedor limpia y sincera, podía relajarle más que cualquier sedante. Y de que cuando reía así, sus ojos se achinaban tanto que estaba seguro de que casi no podía ni ver. Y aquello le parecía extrañamente adorable. Como cuando arrugaba la nariz poniendo mala cara ante algún comentario de los Merodeadores, o cuando se levantaba a las siete de la mañana en pleno invierno para coger el mejor sitio de las gradas del campo, un día de partido. Ataviada con su bufanda, guantes, gorro y por lo menos tres capas de ropa bajo su capa. Con la nariz roja del frío, una sonrisa simpática en su rostro y los ojos verdes claro brillando de emoción.

Sí, definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco.

-Si quieres seguir ocultando que te mueres por los huesos de Marlene deberías dejar de mirarla de esa manera- dijo una voz femenina a su izquierda, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos- Y también ayudaría dejaras de gruñir o lo que sea que haces cuando Diggory se acerca a ella.

El moreno se giró hacia la pelirroja fingiendo expresión de asombro.

-¡La viuda de Gryffindor ha venido a una fiesta! ¿Qué se siente al cambiar esos libros tuyos por gente, Evans? –dijo sonriendo irónicamente ignorando su comentario con esa maestría tan típica de los Black.

-No tengo el más mínimo interés en hablar contigo, créeme- dijo resoplando y negando con la cabeza- Pero Marlene es mi amiga. Y me he dado cuenta de cómo la miras. No hay que ser un profesional para darse cuenta.

-No sé de qué mierda estás hablando, Evans- dijo encendiéndose otro cigarrillo, con aires de indiferencia- Vuelve a tu habitación, la diversión no le sienta bien a tu cerebro.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño y alzó la mirada buscando la de él. Ambos la sostuvieron durante unos segundos, desafiándose.

-No tengo ni idea de qué es lo que te frena- empezó a decir ella- Pero no la dejes ir. No lo hagas- le advirtió.

El chico sonrió de lado y miró divertido a la Premio Anual.

-Yo tampoco sé qué es lo que te frena- dijo mirando a James entre la multitud. Lily no pudo evitar sonrojarse al darse cuenta de a quién se dirigía la mirada de Sirius.- Pero después de dos años babeando detrás de ti creo que es hora de darle una oportunidad.

Lily alzó una ceja ante el último comentario del chico, todavía sonrojada.

-Tú opinas, yo opino- se limitó a decir él.

La pelirroja carraspeó nerviosa, y el moreno de ojos grises no pudo reprimir una carcajada descarada ante su reacción.

-Adiós, Black- dijo haciendo ademán de darse la vuelta- No olvides lo que te he dicho.

-Tampoco olvides lo que te he dicho yo, pelirroja- dijo guiñándole un ojo. Después alzó la copa sonriendo irónicamente- Disfruta de la fiesta.

-Descuida. Y no me llames pelirroja. - respondió cuando ya se había dado la vuelta.

Volvió a apoyarse contra la pared y se centró en volver a encontrar a cierta cabellera castaña.

-Sirius…- notó el cuerpo de la guapísima Michelle Stephens muy pegado al suyo- Me han entrado unas ganas de… Ya sabes…- se le insinuó.

El chico la apartó, intentando encontrar el rostro de Marlene.

-No puedo ahora, Michelle. Tengo que encontrar a alguien.

Se dirigió al sofá más cercano a la chimenea apartando a la gente casi a codazos y dejando a la chica más guapa de todo séptimo atrás. Se estaba poniendo nervioso y empezaba a sudar.

Remus Lupin intentaba leer el periódico mientras un Gryffindor de quinto besaba o más bien, succionaba la boca de una alumna de Ravenclaw, en el mismo sofá en el que él estaba, un poco más a la derecha.

-Moony- dijo acercándose a su amigo- ¿Has visto a McKinnon?

Remus alzó la vista del periódico y le dedicó una mirada curiosa al animago.

-Déjate de mariconadas, no me mires así. ¿La has visto o no?

-Sí. Sí que la he visto- dijo volviendo a dirigir su atención al periódico.

Aquello sacó a Sirius de sus casillas.

- Dime a dónde ha ido.

No hubo respuesta.

-¡MALDITA SEA, REMUS! Como no me digas a dónde ha ido vas a estar dos semanas cagando papel de periódico.

-Se despidió de mí diciéndome que volvería pronto, que Diggory le había tirado por accidente una bebida encima y que le iba a acompañar a lavarle la ropa o algo así. No lo he entendido muy bien, había bebido mucho. Puede que no haya dicho eso, o que quisiera decir otra cosa.

Cinco segundos después, Sirius ya estaba saliendo a toda prisa por el retrato de la dama gorda.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Sintió su cuerpo aprisionándola contra la pared del primer aseo del cuarto de baño de la segunda planta. Si mantenía los ojos abiertos, veía borroso y no era capaz de distinguir casi nada, pero si los cerraba, la cabeza le daba tantas vueltas que le era imposible no terminar mareada. No sabía dónde estaba ni cómo había acabado ahí, pero poco le importaba descubrirlo, pues sus labios estaban pegados en ese momento a los de Sirius Black. Y ella, aunque intentaba ocultarlo, rebosaba de emoción al saber que estaba en algún lugar de Hogwarts con él, boca con boca y casi piel con piel.

-Sirius…- le susurró al oído para pasar a besar su cuello.

El chico la aprisionó más contra la pared.

-Te equivocas, Mckinnon- le dijo Amos Diggory al oído- Vas tan borracha que ni sabes con quién estás. Ni seguramente dónde, ni lo que va a pasar ahora…

Con una mano, se desabrochó el botón pantalón. La ligera risa que vino a continuación hizo que la castaña abriera mucho los ojos y temblara de miedo. Intentó golpearle y así deshacerse de sus brazos, pero aquello sólo quedó en un torpe intento del que el chico rió descaradamente.

-Vamos, hace unos segundos me comías la boca como si la vida te fuera en ello y ahora me dices que no…- dijo pegándose todavía más a ella- A mí nadie me deja nunca a medias.

Marlene estaba empezando a marearse de verdad. La cabeza le daba vueltas ahora incluso con los ojos abiertos, la boca le sabía a Whiskey de fuego y la garganta le ardía tanto que le dolía. No se encontraba nada bien y se sentía indefensa ante los brazos del chico que su borrachera le había hecho creer momentos atrás que era Sirius.

Aquello no podía estar pasando. No a ella. Debía ser una pesadilla.

Empezó a faltarle el aire en cuanto la mano de él se deslizó sin permiso bajo su falda. Las lágrimas caían rápidas hasta su barbilla ante la impotencia de saber que no podía hacer nada para salir de allí. Y que si por algún casual consiguiera escapar, no lograría dar ni tres pasos sin caerse.

''Una pesadilla. Es sólo una pesadilla'' se dijo para sí misma.

Pero la presión que ejercía la pelvis del chico contra la tela fina de su ropa interior le indicaba todo lo contrario. Lo que estaba pasando, para angustia de la castaña, era muy real.

Una mano atrapó su pecho y Marlene, deshidratada y desubicada, cerró los ojos con fuerza y comenzó a sollozar.

Segundos después, todo se volvió negro.

''Una pesadilla…''

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

La despertó un chorro de agua fría que le dio de lleno en la cabeza. Empezó a gritar y a moverse, todavía desubicada. Unas manos grandes y masculinas atraparon su rostro. Bastó un instante para que reconociera esos ojos grises que le miraban preocupados.

Por primera vez se sintió a salvo.

-Tranquila… Estás bien. Todo está bien…-empezó a decir él sujetando su rostro- No te duermas. No cierres los ojos- le pidió con voz alterada.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, que todavía le daba vueltas.

Miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de que estaba en una bañera, empapada y en ropa interior.

-Por favor… Deja de mojarme…-dijo con un hilo de voz- M-me muero de frío.

Sirius cerró el grifo sin rechistar. La castaña percibió su mirada sombría y un corte que relucía rojizo en su labio inferior.

-Te habías desmayado y no despertabas. No se me ocurría otra cosa- se limitó a decir tendiéndole la mano para que se levantara. Al hacerlo se tambaleó un poco, a causa del alcohol que aún corría por sus venas.

Marlene no pudo evitar ponerse roja al quedar de pie, empapada y en bragas y sujetador frente al imponente Sirius Black. Su ropa interior de algodón no era precisamente sexy y sabía de sobra que su cuerpo tampoco lo era, en comparación con el de las chicas que él solía frecuentar.

Cogió una toalla y se la cedió. Ella se tapó lo más rápido posible, utilizando la excusa del frío.

Sin decir nada, la cogió en brazos y la sentó en una silla del cuarto de baño del que- sospechaba Marlene- debía ser el cuarto de los Merodeadores.

-Lo último que recuerdo es que Amos no me dejaba ir, me puse a llorar y luego… Lo vi todo negro- apoyó su cabeza en la pared y se llevó una mano a la cabeza. ¿Por qué se movía todo tan rápido?

-Te oí llorar y entré en el cuarto de baño. Cuando entré ya te habías desmayado. Diggory salió corriendo acojonado en cuanto escuchó ruido.

La chica fijó su mirada en el corte de su labio inferior.

-Pero tú no le dejaste ir.

Negó con la cabeza, con la mandíbula tensa y la mirada seria, clavada en los ojos verdes de ella.

Un escalofrío le recorrió de pies a cabeza.

-Tómate esto- dijo cogiendo un vaso que contenía una sustancia anaranjada.

La castaña no dudó ni un instante y se lo bebió de un trago, intentando eliminar de su cabeza esos ojos grises. A los cinco segundos, algo en su estómago se revolvió y sintió unas ganas terribles de vomitar.

Sirius la acerco hasta el retrete y le recogió el pelo con cuidado. Esperó así hasta que terminó.

La ayudó a levantarse e hizo que se sentara en una de las cuatro camas de la habitación. Aunque aún le quedaba alcohol en las venas, la cabeza ya no le daba vueltas y después de haber vomitado se sentía mucho mejor. No sabía qué le había dado Sirius, pero las náuseas, el dolor de cabeza y las cosas moviéndose habían desaparecido. Sintió que sólo necesitaba entrar un poco en calor y una buena almohada para caer dormida en cuestión de segundos.

-¿Qué es lo que me has dado?- preguntó Marlene algo desconcertada al chico, que rebuscaba entre la ropa de un cajón- Me encuentro un poco mejor…

-Es una poción que nos hace Remus para los días como hoy. Ayuda a que vomitemos y calma los efectos del alcohol- dijo todavía rebuscando- El pobre Moony está hasta las pelotas de que entremos borrachos armando jaleo cuando está durmiendo.

Cogió una camiseta y unos pantalones de pijama y se dirigió hacia ella.

-Todavía tardará un poco en actuar. Te encuentras mejor porque has vomitado, pero sigues casi tan borracha como antes.

Se acercó hacia ella con el pijama e instintivamente se quitó la toalla de encima, dejándola a un lado de la cama junto con todos sus complejos. Sirius le pasó el cuello del pijama por la cabeza y le ayudó a ponérselo con cuidado. Ella simplemente se dejó hacer. Intentó disimular un escalofrío cuando las manos de él rozaron su piel al ayudarle con el pijama, que por cierto, le venía enorme. Llegó el turno de ayudarla con los pantalones, cuando Marlene hizo algo que nunca habría hecho en estado sobrio.

Pasó su mano por el pelo de él, enredando sus dedos en este. Lo acarició. Era sedoso, oscuro y brillante. Caía con gracia por su frente hasta tapar sus cejas, dándole un aspecto todavía más atractivo a su mirada grisácea. Esos ojos grises…

El mayor de los Black acarició su mejilla y deslizó su mano por su cuello. Sintió las yemas de sus dedos recorriendo su cuello hasta llegar a su clavícula.

La chica no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas conmovida por todo lo sucedido en la noche.

-Yo…-empezó a decir- Tenía tanto miedo, Sirius… Lo siento… He sido… He sido una estúpida, ¿cómo pude creer que…

El moreno se sentó a su lado y la abrazó con fuerza, sosteniéndola, dejando que se apoyara en su pecho e incluso que tirara de su camiseta. Ella sintió que podría quedarse así toda la vida.

-Shhhhh…- intentó calmarla entre sus brazos- No llores… Todo está bien, enana- Sirius solía llamarla así a menudo porque sabía cuánto le molestaba que le recordaran continuamente que era más pequeña que el resto, pero extrañamente, aquella vez no le molestó demasiado- Sé quién eres. Marlenne McKinnon se fía de cualquiera porque todo el mundo puede fiarse de ella. Aunque lo que mejor conozca de ti sea ese afán tuyo y de la zanahoria andante de poneros en modo banshee cuando nos cruzamos por vuestro camino, no iba a dejar que te pasara nada. ¿Me oyes? Nada.

Su voz la apaciguó al instante y el último comentario le hizo reír un poquitín. Los sollozos cesaron poco a poco y sólo cuando se calmó del todo, el Merodeador alzó su rostro entre sus manos y le miró directamente a los ojos.

-Ese gilipollas se llevó su merecido y no va a volver a tocarte. Confía en mí.

Asintió con la cabeza y sonrió con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas derramadas.

-Así me gusta.- dijo sonriendo de lado él también- Y ahora, a la cama, señorita McKinnon. Tienes cuatro para elegir.

-Me quedo en esta.

-Menudo ojo tienes- dijo sonriendo de lado- Es la mía. Pero no importa, dormiré en la de Moony. Ya verás que contento se va a poner cuando le diga que va a compartir cam…

-¡No!- dijo Marlene interrumpiéndole y cogiéndole del brazo cuando hizo ademán de levantarse. El animago le miró con ojos interrogantes, las cejas alzadas y media sonrisa socarrona provocada por la extraña reacción de la chica.

-Duerme conmigo- le suplicó con la mirada.

Instantes más tarde, le pareció escuchar en la penumbra un ''¿seguro que estás bien?'' muy cerca del oído. Sintió los dedos de Sirius acariciando levemente y por escasos segundos su cabello.

Ella asintió, aunque no tenía muy claro si aquello había formado parte de un sueño.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Le despertó un ruido estridente que retumbó por toda la habitación. Necesitó un par de segundos para ubicarse y recordar todo lo sucedido la noche anterior. Algo se le había resbalado a Sirius de la mano en el cuarto de baño y había caído al suelo causando aquel estruendo.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y miró a su alrededor. El resto de las camas estaban hechas, lo que significaba que los Merodeadores no habían pisado la habitación todavía. Miró la hora en el reloj de la pared. Las 8:15.

James, Peter y Remus sí habían dormido allí, lo que pasaba era que hacía quince minutos que habían entrado todos a pociones y ahora ella llegaba tarde. Ella nunca llegaba tarde. ¡Maldita sea!

Se levantó de golpe arrastrando el pijama que le sobraba por el suelo.

Sirius salió del cuarto de baño despeinado, con un cigarro en la boca, el pecho desnudo y abrochándose el pantalón. Si no fuera porque sabía que estaban en Hogwarts hubiera jurado que Black acababa de salir del rodaje de esa película muggle que le gustaba tanto a Mary ''Rebeldes'', creía recordar. La castaña se sintió imbécil por no poder evitar fijarse en su torso y sus brazos trabajados por horas de duro entrenamiento de quidditch. Su vista bajó sin permiso a la hilera de vello que empezaba bajo su ombligo y llegaba hasta…

-Buenos días Bella Durmiente. Bueno, mejor Durmiente a secas. Deberías verte la cara.

Ella le tiró una almohada que le dio de lleno en la cabeza, con cara de pocos amigos.

-Muy bonito…- dijo acercándose a ella- Así que así tratas a tu salvador… De no ser por mí ahora mismo estarías bien jodida, McKinnon. Literalmente.

El comentario le sentó como si le acabaran de tirar un jarro de agua fría por encima.

Frunció el ceño y se odió a sí misma por fijarse en alguien como él. ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loca? Era descarado, prepotente, creído y un cerdo. Igual que sus amigos, exceptuando a Remus. Odiaba ese afán suyo de creerse junto con James los dioses de Hogwarts. Y tampoco podía entender por qué tenían que comportarse como cromañones a la hora de comer, hablar o hacer cualquier cosa en grupo. A decir verdad, tampoco le hacía mucha gracia ver cómo malgastaba su tiempo gastando bromas a los Slytherin y batiéndose en duelo con ellos en medio del pasillo, cuando la cosa empezaba a ponerse seria. Su actitud le enervaba. Y por eso mismo, no entendía por qué llevaba ya un mes sin poder quitárselo de la cabeza.

''Es por la forma en la que te mira. Tú también te has dado cuenta, ¿cierto?'' le dijo Lily una vez, a lo que ella respondió negando con la cabeza y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Lo cierto era que no tenía ni idea. No encontraba ninguna razón que explicara el por qué ahora ya no se concentraba igual que antes si compartían mesa en la biblioteca. O por qué se le quitaba el hambre cuando entraba en su campo de vista en la mesa del Gran Comedor y tenía que luchar por no mirarle. O por qué quiso llamar su atención la noche anterior intentando vestir sexy y bebiendo para demostrar que ella también podía ser guapa y divertida. Y por supuesto, con más cerebro que las chicas a las que él estaba acostumbrado.

-Sé cuidarme sola, Black.- dijo fulminándole con la mirada- No tenías por qué hacerte el héroe para aumentar tu ego. Ya es suficientemente grande.

El chico se acercó un poco más a ella. Marlene alzó la barbilla y él hizo lo mismo con una ceja. Ambos se miraron desafiantes.

-Por supuesto. Parecía que desvanecida en suelo del aseo te defendías perfectamente. Lo tenías todo controlado, eh ¿Marlie?

Se preguntó por qué la risa burlona que vino después del comentario sonó vacía, como si la estuviera fingiendo y le hubiera salido mal, forzada, en el último momento. Algo en el interior de la chica dio un vuelco cuando se percató de su mirada seria, casi intimidante, que conservaba el mismo brillo de preocupación que la noche anterior.

Decidió seguir el mismo ritual de siempre y acabar con eso cuanto antes. Necesitaba perder de vista a Sirius y descansar la mente. Aquella no había sido su mejor noche.

-Vete a la mierda, Black. –se limitó a decir dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Se preguntó si su frase había sonado tan vacía como la risa anterior de él.

-Vaya cambios de humor tan repentinos, McKinnon. Me parece que fue justo anoche cuando me suplicabas que durmiera contigo. Dormir juntos, en la misma cama, me refiero. Por no hablar de cómo me abrazabas…

Por primera vez, Marlene se conformó con no tener la última palabra. Puede que el cansancio y las pocas ganas de seguirle el juego y seguir fingiendo hubieran podido con ella aquella vez. Si Sirius de verdad estaba actuando y estaba diciendo cosas que no sentía no quería seguir escuchándole.

Se dirigió a la puerta con decisión y apoyó su mano en el picaporte. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. ''Di algo'' ''Vamos, di algo…''

Esperó unos segundos.

Nada.

Giró el picaporte y abrió la puerta.

-¡Eh!

Se giró interrogante.

-Como vuelvas a emborracharte así otra vez me encargaré personalmente de tirarte la bolsa de la ropa sucia de Goyle por la cabeza. Prepárate para oler a pescado podrido y calcetines sudados durante semanas- dijo muy serio y señalándole con el dedo.

Soltó una carcajada. No pudo disimular la alegría que le produjo escuchar algo que de verdad parecía que sentía.

La sonrisa que le dedicó él a continuación también parecía sincera.

-Como no vayas a enfermería a que te miren ese labio, te cogeré de los pelos y yo misma te arrastraré hasta allí.

Dieron un apretón de manos y susurraron a la vez divertidos ''Trato hecho''

Acto seguido, la castaña abrió la puerta e hizo ademán de salir.

-Black…

Giró la cabeza hacia su dirección, pero su mirada estaba fija en el suelo. Sus mejillas empezaron a adquirir un tono rojizo.

-Gracias.

Él sonrió con ganas enseñando los dientes y entrecerró los ojos mirándola de esa forma peculiar que hacía que se le pusiera la piel de gallina. Hizo un gesto como quitándole importancia.

Nunca supo qué fue lo que le hizo o dijo Sirius, pero Amos Diggory nunca volvió a molestarla.

* * *

**Si os ha gustado o si no, sea como sea, por favor DEJADME UN REVIEW PARA SABER VUESTR****A OPINION!**

**Un besazo,**

**María.**


End file.
